The Herald of Pyrus 01.01.1786
The one thousandth six hundredth and eighty-first edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on 1st January 1786. News Cellandine - Colonial Expansion Report By; Hasree Ciron ' ''This last year saw the successful victories of the First Army of the Kingdom of Pyrus and contingents of the forces of the Confederation of Cellandine, in expanding their territorial frontiers. ' The entire south coast of the continent of Cellandine is now controlled by colonial powers, but predominantly is the Confederation of Cellandine. The territorial acquisitions of last year and this show that the Kingdom of Pyrus, through the Confederation of Cellandine is well on its way to dominating the continent. New territories include; Eastern Kernman, Western Ulterhild, Talerngern, New Thanoria and of course the Hinterlands. These territories will be of vital use to the development of this thriving colony. The new tea plantations, coffee plantations and cocoa farms will produce extra revenues which will benefit all the subjects of the Empire. The Confederation of Cellandine now stands at a prodigious one thousand, three hundred and fifty three square squares. With two million one hundred and sixty five thousand subjects who populate this colony it certainly is rich in agricultural as well as human resources. This great expansion has of course led to the expansion to the Diet of Governors and will doubtlessly have an effect on the political composition. This last year the diet has been dominated by socialist Governors General and even the Governor Provincial of the Borderlands is a socialist! In recent years and no doubt with the recent expansion the calls for a stronger confederated government with increase. The Diet of Governors only met once during the course of last year to celebrate the expansion. With consideration of reform of the Imperial Senate and Imperial Council being rumoured by sources within the Office of the Lord Chancellor much concern is growing at the possibility of a reduction in the representation of the Confederation at the Imperial level. A spokesman for the Governor General of Kernman said: "The course of recent events within the continent gives much optimism to the Governor General and to his fellow subjects" "The expansion will civilise the heathen, cultivate the barbarian and tame the savage." Great Western Union '''Report By; Milrok Larhlew' ' ''The Kingdom of Pyrus has, it may not have escaped your notice, has united with the Kingdom of Greater Thanor, the Republic of Ature and the Grand Duchy of Galumptia. ' This Union was arrived at through the constitution of the League of Armed Neutrality and legally through 'The Great Western Union Act: 1785'. The Act itself was not only witnessed itself by the Kingdom of Pyrus but also by the Heads of State of the other nation-states. The Kingdom of Greater Thanor having been reigned with a stable hand and wise shoulder by King Tewdric I was ready to join, especially with his declining health in recent years. The Grand Duke of Galumptia Alen Norglatz-Pomman was persuaded into this Union after the untimely death of his only son and heir, Maloc. The former Republic of Ature was somewhat more coerced but still signed realising the benefits that Pyrusian rule would bring to their struggling nation. One must remember that Ature has fought two futile wars with Pyrus in recent years. Sub-national Government Reformed '''Report By; Rumel Heireth' ' ''This last year has again seen the national government reforming the sub-national tires of government. New systems of regional, provincial and local government have been instituted with elections taking place today. ' 'The Local, Provincial & Regional Government Act: 1785' repealed 'The Credish Council Act: 1772', 'The Anzion Assembly Act: 1772' and 'The Lihexian Chamber Act: 1772', certain articles of 'The Great Local Government Act: 1773' and 'The Local & Regional Government Act: 1784'. The Act instituted Mayors and Lord Mayors for settlements, Provincial Governments with Chairmen and Councillors, for each province, and Regional Governors and Councillors for the new regions of the Kingdom. The Act also provides for an extension of the Mayoral Conference there shall now be three week long conferences each year. One for the Local Councils, one for the Provincial Councils and one for the Regional Councils. Each week long conference includes a day long meeting between the respective heads of each tire of government and the Monarch. These meetings provide "An opportunity for councillors of various tiers of government to meet and discuss problems, grievances and concerns. It also provides an opportunity to exchange best practice." Sub-National Government is fun. O.U. Diplomatic Farce '''Report By; Gelnic Lelims' ' ''The Ogulan Union, which is set to be created in twelve months time has been set back by the obstructive Endran Government, while the Pyrusian Government is frantically trying to resolve difficulties with a conference set for the middle of March. ' The High Lord Chancellor of the Imperial Kingdom of Endra has been reported to have opposed ratification of the treaty before signing of the treaty document in July, which is likely to prevent progress. The Dominion of Elyan is also rumoured to be thinking of withdrawing from the OU Treaty which would cause major problems as Elyan is to house the Court of Arbitration. It is the hope of ''The Herald that the governments of Ogulas will be able to find solutions to their problems through this new institution. Elyan Link Assassins To Pyrus Report By; Korilm Welharl ' ''The Kingdom of Pyrus was quick to distance itself from attempts by the government of the Dominion of Elyan to place blame for an assassination attempt on the Lord Protector, Jalen Kitzar, in May this year just gone. ' Five individuals were involved in an attempt on the Lord Protector's life, three were killed by the guards in the attempt, one escaped and one was captured on 1st May 1785. On 9th May 1785 the captured assassin committed suicide within the Elian Gaol. The Pyrusian Government firmly denied any connection and pointed to the likelihood of Royalist Separationists and rogue elements trying to destabilise the legitimate government and the important diplomatic relationship between our nation and our friends the Elyanians, brethren of the highest order. Education Examination Success '''Report By; Citoir Noitar' ' ''Across all examination levels, B, O and A, there has been a remarkable increase in the attainment of the students of the Kingdom of Pyrus. ' The B level results showed that the educational system is on course to succeed in achieving the national pass rate target for 1788. The average pass rate increased fro fifty nine and a quarter percent to sixty two percent. The O level results were equally encouraging with more students than ever achieving the top three grades (A-C). O level pass rates increased more than two percent in all subjects. A level results continued to improve up one hundred points with more students than ever attaining grades A-C and only two hundred and ten A levels being upgraded. This shows the inspired leadership of the National Education Service by the outgoing Warden of the Red Rod. Obituaries Noble Suicides Increase '''Report By; Thirreh Lemuri' ' ''In the past year three noblemen have committed suicide! Baran Sarn, Baron of Central, Avari Vorty, Baron of Dalhas and Taulan Yantal all committed suicide over the course of last year. ' Of course the Pyrusian system of jurisprudence properly fined their families which raked in around four thousand gold crowns (4,000gcs) for the Council of Finance. We can only hope that this trend does not continue, nobles are a vital part of our nation and are an important link in the chain of democracy. The death of Baran Sarn, by his own hand, led to quite a complicated reorganisation of the Houses of Loholt and Sarn it also created the new House of Pashon-Sarn. Other significant deaths this year include Crosen Wantaxal, Sephel Tishade and Maloc Norglatz-Pomman. This newspaper and I am sure all of its readers extend their most sincere condolences to the families and friends of the lately departed. However, from all this death has sprung new noble families who have been brought in from the newly amalgamated regions of Greater Thanor, Ature and Galumptia. Hopefully with advances in medical technologies that the government has invested in the mortality rate of the Kingdom will fall. That we will all live long, happy and productive lives in the service of our King and our country together in bonds of friendship and duty is more likely. Editorial - Est. 1750 - The Herald '''Editor; Dagor Anathor' ' ''This year the Kingdom of Pyrus has had serious diplomatic setbacks with several nations throughout the continent of Ogulas. ' Relations with the Dominion of Elyan where brought almost to breaking point early in the year when five assassins attempted to assassinate the Lord Protector of Elyan, Jalen Kitzar. Leading to several months of bitter diplomatic wrangling. Our diplomatic relationship with the Duchy of Betrass was also impacted by the incident leading to an official protest by the Duke of Betrass. The Imperial Kingdom of Endra's relationship with the Kingdom of Pyrus was also strained as the Pyrusian Government attempted to force the issue of ratification of the Treaty of Excellentia before the Endran Imperium could do so legitimately under their constitution. The rapid expansion of the Pyrusian Empire in recent years, which has meant that our empire has become the largest sovereign body on the globe, has caused great alarm in some circles. It will be increasingly important that the government recognise the changes in relationships between our government and foreign governments so that the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Pyrusian Empire may prosper. The current diplomatic difficulties will doubtless be resolved but the government should analyse why these problems occurred in the first place. Comment Letters to the Editor The Herald of Pyrus, 5 Balin Square, Bachstadt, Pyrus Political Party Reform Dear Sir, 16th December 1785 I am greatly pleased that the government continues its reform process in the area of political parties and many others, however, I am concerned with the new legislation on election fees. Is it not everyones free right to run for political office, that we as the sons of Pyrus are entitled by birth to that which is ours, namely the right to take a share in the governance of this most precious and splendid nation to which we owe so much? Should I not be a constructive element within our nation's sovereign democracy? Which should permit all to some part in their own well being. Will this not inhibit those of an independent leaning? Setgort Gesithor - Milberg Death in Endra Dear Sir, 23rd December 1785 It was with great sadness that those of us of true heart felt saddened by the death of Emperor Gilles I of the Imperial Kingdom of Endra, his service to his realm did not go without notice here across the border. It is with a sense of pride that our government will be sending the Imperial Ambassador to the Imperial Kingdom of Endra to pay homage to the new Empress Ronda III who is to be coronated on Monday 1st January 1786 within the Endran Capital if Excellentia. I hope that the rise of this new monarch will enable peace and prosperity to flourish for all. Golthen Gerbilthor - Asaltun Political Comment '''Report By; Rumel Heirth' ' ''Time and again we have seen the conservative government waste taxpayers money this year the Kingdom's spending was almost double that of its revenue. ' Taxes were up across the board, with Settlement Tax increasing 10scs on the previous year, and global trade duties rising from between 50scs to 80scs. The government has spent the reserves of over two million gold crowns, and has been forced to borrow almost another three and a half million gold crowns from issuing bonds and other sources. This fiscal mismanagement is ruinous to the economy of the nation and could eventually lead to the overturn of the current government or even serious public unrest. The government claims that spending needed to be high to provide doctors, teachers and policemen this reporter is not so sure. Crown Jewels '''The Gold Ring' of the Master of the Royal Stables ' ''Continuing the look which this column has taken at the Crown Jewels and badges of Royal Office Holders we now move onto the Gold Ring of the Master of the Royal Stables. ' The Gold Ring is boring it is a band of gold which is worn traditionally on the third finger of the right hand. It is 24 carat gold and is engraved with horses and riders of a hunt galloping across the plains of Pyrus. It has no jewels or gem stones and it is quite ordinary from its external appearance, however, when one takes a closer look at the internal of the band one discovers the engraving of "Retsamius Foam Ehtam Layorium Selbatsius". The Gold Ring is not worn every day, it is reserved for state occasions. ''Next time: The Gold Silver & Diamond Chain of the High Lord Chamberlain Advertisements Pyrusian Colonial Company Bonds Available Long term investments with good return. The Conservative Party One Agenda. Yours. Category:The Herald of Pyrus